Privacy At last Trent x Gwen
by StarSpangledSteve
Summary: Trent and Gwen miss each other so bad.. So they get some alone time. Dont read if you arent comfortable with Sexual themes.


**Privacy At Last**

**A Trent x Gwen sex story**

**Rated M for Mature Content. Please dont read if you arent comfortable with sexual themes**

A misty air filled the night sky as Trent, A teenaged musician, sat on his bed of the resort. The girl he loved was leaving for Total Drama World Tour in the morning and he was really going to miss her a lot. As he thought about the teal-haired teen, he tugged at his white sweater's sleeves. He wanted Gwen so bad but lost her at his only chance of ever having her. He was losing her to Duncan, which really hurt him badly. So as the night fully over took day, he took his tiny "Lennon" style sunglasses off and sat them on the oak wood night stand by his oh so comfy bed. The black haired teen rubbed his tired green eyes and tucked himself in with the plush blanket. Trent sighed. He wished she was lying there beside him in the cold, empty bed. Snuggling up close to a shirtless him but she wasn't there. She was probably with the "punk" Duncan. Trent punched his pillow nine times and tried so hard to sleep. He just couldn't. He missed her so badly. Finally, the tears came.

***(switches to Gwen)

It was about 2am in the morning. Gwen was tired and excited about the 3rd season of Total Drama. As she sat on her soft bed, she decided to look on the journey of herself in the other seasons. Meeting all her friends. Cody, Leshawna, Duncan, DJ and... Trent. When the thought of Trent came, she couldn't hold it in. All the good and bad times she had with him still lurked around deep in her heart like a parasite. Their first kiss, Heather kissing Trent, Trent's sweet way of making it up to her, Total Drama Action, Trent and her being split on different teams, Trent's love struck, throwing challenges and... The break up. Trent was her only real boyfriend. She gave him up because of a silly competition. Gwen burried her pale skinned face in her pillow. She had an urge to go see how he was doing at this point. So she got her tired, thin body out of bed., still in PJs, and walked out of her room. She walked three doors down the hall and lifted her tiny fist up to knock on the door to room number 9.

**(switches to Trent)

The musician's tears had stopped about five minutes ago and he was now sitting up on his bed, shirtless. Trent sighed and tugged at the pocket of his white jeans. As he was about to talk to himself, he heard a faint knock on the door so he got up and answered the door. He went wide-eyed. It was her, Gwen.

Trent couldn't speak. He was too shocked she was even there to see him. Since he couldn't speak, he signaled her in with his hand. Gwen happily walked in. As Gwen began to sit on Trent's bed, Trent hugged her tightly, her head close to his bare chest. The teenaged girl named Gwen then blushed as she felt Trent's body heat increase as his heart started to beat faster.

"I missed you too, Trent," Gwen said softly as she hugged him back.

Trent sighed and replied, "I can't even believe you are here with me, Gwen. Thanks for coming, I really needed you right now."

"Yeah, I kinda needed you at the moment too. Tomorrow I'm off to season 3. I'll really miss you all when I'm gone," Gwen then stopped hugging Trent, blushing as she did.

Then is when everything went silent. Trent thought it'd be best if he didn't reply to what she said last. So as it became 3am, Trent sat down by Gwen on the plush bed. Gwen scanned his room. It was pretty normal except there was crumbled up papers on the blue carpet next to his guitar and TV stand. Gwen sighed and laid her head on Trent's shoulder. Trent blushed and smiled as his shoulder made contact with her head. Her head was so warm, UGH! He just had to have her!

So at that moment, Trent cupped Gwen's soft cheek with his right hand and brought his lips closer to hers. Gwen just went stiff and watched his face get closer to hers. Then, it happened. Soft male lips of a musician pressed against a goth's teal-painted lips. Gwen was non-responsive for a while but she just couldn't take it, his lips were delicious and her tongue was eager for more. So as Trent pulled away, Gwen stood up, got in front of him and pushed him on his back. She then got on top of his nicely built body and kissed him in a sexual way. As she kissed him roughly, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Soon tongue was added to the equation and it became more intense.

They made out like that for about 15 minutes. Trent wanted skin contact, and he wanted it bad. So he used his strength and flipped to the top. The black haired teen then kissed the teal-haired teen girl on the lips hard before making a path of kisses down to her cold neck. He then began to kiss, suck, lick and bite there just for the pleasure of trying. Gwen just moaned and gripped his hair as he tongue bathed her neck. The mere feeling of moist lips on her neck sent shivers up her spine.

As the neck kiss was a real turn on, it gave Gwen the courage to start feeling Trent's body. She first started rubbing his chest, then she moved her hands down lower towards his abs. Gwen then sat her hands on his belt buckle. She blushed as she was so close to something that was waiting for her. She then rubbed his crotch and brushed over his erection which was under his white jeans. Trent groaned as she did this. His "Richard" wanted out badly.

Gwen could tell what he wanted so she quickly unbuckled his belt and threw it o the floor. Then she pinned him to his pillows. She was ready to have non relationship sex with her ex boyfriend. So then she sat up on his lap and examined the natural buldge sticking up under white fabric. She giggled and teased Trent by rubbing it while it was still under his jeans. Trent closed his eyes tightly. She was making him anxious.

Gwen smiled at the teased boy. It was fun to see him whine. So Gwen then unbuttoned the white jeans and hurriedly slid them off his legs and pushed them off the bed. Gwen then quickly started kissing Trent on the lips roughly. As she did, she stuck her hand down his green boxers and rubbed his upper crotch. This made Trent chuckle between kisses. She then stuck her hand lower and grabbed his "member". This made his heart jump.

Gwen began to stroke it quickly, making musical moans and noises escape the musician's lips. Both their hormones have completely taken over their bodies at this point. All that they wanted was each other and that's exactly what they had at the moment. Trent was on the edge. Gwen was such a tease, and he was about to explode in his boxers.

As Trent was about to let out a load, he flipped over to the top. He then started kissing Gwen from behind the ears to her eyelids. So then Trent quickly removed her black PJ T-shirt top. He blushed because Gwen wasn't wearing a bra. Gwen giggled.

"What? Oh, silly me, I didn't come prepared," she said in a seductive voice.

Trent quickly stuck her left nipple on her breast in his mouth to keep her from talking and to pleasure his desires. Gwen gasped as the contact of lips his her nipple. As Trent let go of her breasts, he was fully turned on. So he quickly removed his boxers and removed the rest of Gwen's clothing. Gwen laughed at how impatient Trent was there. So she started rubbing his upper thighs in tiny circles. Trent moaned as she did so and started to rub her upper crotch.

Trent loved the feeling of her skin. So smooth and creamy. So he moved his hand down lower and began to caress her softly there. The rubbing brought moans out of the teenaged girl's lips. Moans that would turn on any guy. Gwen was in total ecstasy. So many things rushed through her mind as her ex made love to her.

By this time, Trent was ready to finish what he started. So he got on top of Gwen more and positioned his "member" near her entrance. Gwen gulped before Trent slowly entered her private areas, both moaning as he did so. It hurt Gwen for a little bit but once he picked up speed in his thrusting, it turned into pure pleasure. Trent went faster and faster as he felt never before touched skin inside of her. She was even more creamy on the inside than the outside. He loved it so he picked up more speed.

"Awh, Trent! H, Harder, please... LOVE!" Gwen felt adrenaline fill within her as she was getting closer to cumming.

Trent was on the verge of climaxing as well. He just kept thrusting inside of her with all of his love. The feeling was better than he has ever felt before. Gwen was moaning like crazy. She just wanted to scream out from the pleasure but she couldn't because Lindsay was sleeping next door and something awkward might happen if she did so she kept her moans down. Trent did as well. Gwen had finally hit her climax and she was hit over the edge and wanted to scream. She did, luckily no one heard her but Trent. Trent came soon after and collapsed beside the exhausted teen. Trent was panting and sweaty. His eyes were shining and he looked at her with a squinting look, but a happy squinting look.

"T, that was amazing, Trent," Gwen managed to say as her body calmed down.

"I.. Still love you Gwen.. but, y'know, all this isn't going to mean anything in the morning..." Trent softly replied as he kissed her cheek.

"Then lets make this moment last all night."

Then is when they both fell asleep in each others arms. Happy to be there for each other for that special moment.

**The End**


End file.
